Generally, a water purifier serves to filter harmful ingredients such as foreign materials or heavy metals included in water in a physical or chemical manner. A similar apparatus to the water purifier may include an ionized water apparatus, etc.
This water purifier may be largely divided into a filtering unit for filtering contaminants from raw water, a water tank unit for storing purified water having passed through the filtering unit, and a discharging unit for discharging out the purified water stored in the water tank unit.
Once power is supplied to the water purifying apparatus, raw water is supplied to the filtering unit to be purified, and then is stored in the water tank unit. Then, the purified water stored in the water tank unit is discharged out through the discharging unit according to a user's selection, etc.
The water purifying apparatus is provided with various types of components and sensors. When one of these components or sensors has a breakdown, the water purifying apparatus may be mal-operated.
When the water purifying apparatus is mal-operated, the water purifying apparatus is repaired by an after-service (AS) specialist who has visited a purchaser's home. The AS specialist checks the current state of each of the components and sensors, and thus to find the cause of the breakdown. Then, the AS specialist repairs the mal-operated component or sensor, or replaces it by a new one.